


Smoke Addled

by viiemzee



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr user queerlaferry wanted a fic of Carmilla and Laura smoking weed. Tada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Addled

“So. Bored,” Carmilla yelled out loudly, her voice drowned out by the party around them. Laura giggled as she watched the vampire get a little too annoyed and turn to glare at her.

“This party is so boring,” she asserted to her, and Laura nodded sarcastically.

“Uh-huh. You’ve said that already,” she grinned, and Carmilla just narrowed her eyes, trying very hard not to get angrier with her companion.

“We need to shake it up a bit,” she said to her, her eyes travelling across the crowd, trying to find...god knows who. She finally did find whoever it was though, and grabbed Laura’s wrist, jerking her close to her. 

“OK, here’s the plan – you go and stand under that tree and I’ll be right back with something that is going to make our time here even better.”

“Wait, what are you-”

“Trust me, buttercup,” and she was pushed in the direction of the tree, and Carmilla disappeared into the crowd, only to return after two minutes, her hands buried deep in her pockets.

“What are you doing?” Laura asked as Carmilla came up very close to her, giving a small smirk and taking her hands out of her pockets – one held a small lighter, the other some rolled up paper. “Don’t tell me that’s what I think it is.”

“Oh, it definitely is,” Carmilla grinned, putting a hand on the tree behind Laura, leaning slightly in towards her roommate and putting the joint in her mouth. “We are going to enjoy tonight, trust me.”

“Carmilla, I don’t smoke!”

“You will tonight, love,” she said, taking a long drag as she lit the blunt and closing her eyes as she sucked the smoke in. “It’s an experience every Lit major should have,” Carmilla grinned as the smoke billowed out of her mouth like a dragon, and Laura gulped once before taking the joint from her forcibly.

“I have smoked before you know, I just don’t enjoy it that much,” she said in a small, defensive voice, looking at the joint as if it was some sort of foreign object.

“You smoke it,” Carmilla grinned, and Laura rolled her eyes, giving a small noise akin to mimicking her roommate before putting the joint between her lips and taking a small drag. She was coughing soon, but handing the joint back to Carmilla and watching as she laughed at her.

“Done it before my ass!”

“It was a while ago now!”

She rolled her eyes as she took in another long drag and blew the smoke out in a steady stream, her face unintentionally close to Laura’s, who pulled away slowly as the smoke drifted to her. She gave another, indignant cough and waved her hand in front of her nose.

“If you’re going to shot gun,” she started, coughing the last of the smoke away from her, “you might as well do it properly!”

She had expected multiple verbal responses to that. What she hadn’t expected was Carmilla giving her a rather predatory look before quickly dragging in some smoke and smashing her lips into Laura’s, kissing her with a fervour Laura wasn’t even sure she had ever felt before. She closed her eyes, one hand moving to hold onto Carmilla’s neck and pull her in closer, the other holding onto the tree behind her slightly, keeping her balance. She felt her lips part unconsciously, and the bitter taste of smoke slowly drift into her mouth and she was dizzy, but she wasn’t sure if she was dizzy from the high that was snaking its way into her mind, or from the fact that Carmilla had _actually finally kissed her_.

They parted all too soon, Laura taking the joint from Carmilla and taking her own drag, resisting the urge to cough and finding the resolve to get more of a kiss from her. Carmilla didn’t seem to mind, she leaned into the kiss with a small, goofy grin on her face that Laura had never seen before.

* * *

“Hey, lesbians!”

The two of them, lost somewhere on the dance floor, broke apart, Carmilla glaring at the voice that had interrupted them, coming from some Zeta brother that was carrying a tray of beer. He winked at them and held out the tray.

“Booze?”

“Yeah!” Laura yelled, grabbing a red solo cup full to the brim of the stuff and turned to Carmilla, giving her a large grin. “I’m pretty sure I can get us more free drinks, if I try.”

“Oh, yeah?” Carmilla asked half-heartedly, wanting nothing more than to go back to kissing the girl, but Laura seemed to have other plans, and her smoke-addled brain didn’t seem to have any other ideas but this one.

“Yeah, come on!”

She was dragged towards the table full of booze within seconds, and Laura was trying to convince a man holding a bottle of vodka to part from it. Carmilla watched as the exchange got pretty heated, the man refusing to let go of his precious cargo, until Laura turned to her, gave her the biggest shit eating grin she’d ever seen, and practically pulled Carmilla on top of her as she leaned against the table, trapping Carmilla between her legs and starting to kiss her, whispering “Play along” against her lips between the third and fourth time their lips connected.

Carmilla wasn’t sure she was playing along, really, but OK.

They left that table a minute later with a free bottle of vodka.

* * *

The vodka went down quickly as they sat on a set of stone stairs they found at the back of the party, hands occasionally pressing against inner thighs and knees and lower backs, their main focus being to get the vodka down as quickly as possible without throwing up.

It wasn’t long before they were back to kissing, Carmilla’s hands finding a way beneath Laura’s shirt’s fabric, one hand securing firmly on her lower back, while the other drew lazy, intricate patterns all over any skin it touched with its nails, and Laura was going crazy.

She moaned once into Carmilla’s mouth as the other girl tried to pull away, trying to give Laura’s neck some much needed attention, and the vampire seemed confused, if a little bit amused.

“What’s that, Laura?”

“Ugh!” Laura muttered with all the strength she could muster, pressed against a wall and trapped between Carmilla’s legs, and the vampire started to languidly lower the hand on her back to her ass, twist it to her hips, stop and start to drum out a small pattern.

“You know, Laura...”

“What, Carmilla?”

“If you want to,” she whispered, her lips a fraction of an inch from Laura’s, her hand a second away from slipping and unbuttoning Laura’s jeans, “If you want to let me fuck you, all you have to do is say yes.”

Laura didn’t have the breath to respond as she looked into Carmilla’s eyes as she said those words, her throat seizing up and her legs squeezing slightly involuntarily. Carmilla grinned, leaning in for a peck, whispering the words against her lips again.

“Just say yes, Laura. I won’t touch you unless you do.”

Laura gulped, giving out a loud gasp as Carmilla bit her bottom lip lightly, and she felt rather than saw the vampire grin.

“Is that your yes?”

* * *

She felt the morning sun hit her face before she was even fully awake, and groaned loudly as she rolled over to try and get the annoying light out of her eyes. Hungover didn’t even begin to explain what she felt – her brain still felt like it was mixed up with smoke and vodka. She realized that her turning over had been unsuccessful, and she opened one eye, trying to see what was in her way, and smiled lazily when she saw the dark haired vampire asleep next to her in nothing but her underwear.

Content with lying in bed a little longer, she nudged herself into Carmilla, and the vampire sleepily embraced her back into her side, and before long she was back to sleep, thinking that the next time they were going out, she was definitely getting the weed herself.


End file.
